Rensemee
by midnightbirch
Summary: renesemee races through the forest back to la push as her heart aches for her love, her jacob


**hey there well this my first chapter and um ya theres not much 2 say about it now is there? well any way i hope u like and dont forget to review cuz i love reviews.**

Renesmee By _Midnightbirch_

Chapter 1: Truest of true love

Renesmee was racing through the forest back to La Push as her heart ached for her love, her Jacob. With the thought of his smiling face clear in mind she picked up her speed. She could almost feel the heat of his golden skin aligned with hers, his strong arms wrapping around her waist, and his gentle lips against hers.

She took in a deep sigh but her breath was cut short as her body hit up against a vigorous blocker in her path only as soon as her body hit the wall, her body would have crushed hideously to the ground if it wasn't for a familiar firm arm catching her at the last possible minute Nessie hadn't even opened her eyes before she was stood up again and rebalanced. As she opened her eyes the her vision was blurry except soon enough had the recognizable smiling face again appeared this time not just her imagination but also her reality.

She smiled up at Jacob and he smiled back. She recognized that the vigorous blocker was nothing more than Jacob's now damaged front door. Nessie blushed in embarrassment Jacobs smile widened. Nessie quickly got over her embarrassment and again continued to smile at Jacob. They stood there for a couple seconds just grinning at each other.

Then Jake let go of Renesmee and her smile faded which made Jake chuckle. Renesmee pout increased. Jake scooped Nessie up above his head and she leaned down to kiss him vilently. Only too did he pull her away

" Hey Nessie" Jake said as he placed her back on the ground. Nessie curved herself into the shape of his bare chest

"Hey" she breathed

"How ya doing kiddo?" Jake asked Renesmee. Her responded was nothing more than a deep pout. Jake got the message and held her closer to him and kissed the top of her head. Nessie crossed her arms and began to pout again.

"What Ness?" Jake asked. Renesmee rolled her eyes and gently touched Jake's chin. Instantly Jakes mind was taking over by the conversation they had only a couple weeks ago it had gone something… well actually it went exactly like this:

"Hey kiddo" Jake greeted Nessie as she entered his room before she even was able to take another step toward her usual spot on his bed anger shot through her eyes. And trust Jake you haven't seen anger until you've seen a half human teenager- half-vampire teenager angry

"KIDDO!!" she roared. Jake had jumped about foot into the air.

"Nessie what's wrong?"

"Don't call me kiddo I'm not a child any more Jacob I'm the same age as you are so stop treating me like I'm two!"

"Okay sorry Nessie I wont call you kiddo any more but you know it's only a pet name"

The rest of the scene didn't need to play not only had Jacob remembered that moment perfectly and Nessie was wearing the exact expression she had then but also right now in front of him. But the expression reminded Jake more than just that temper short scene.

"You look just like your…" he started to frown and Renesmee knew what he was thinking he always got uncomfortable when Bella came up and the fact that he loved her and now he loves _**her daughter**_. Jake couldn't bare but agree it was little twisted. Nessie's face softened then she ran here fingers across Jake's face and closed her eyes.

The picture Jake saw in his mind now was of him tucking Nessie into bed, when Renesmee was still young, and telling her that he loves her, the scene then changed to the her memory of Jake kissing Nessie's forehead before she began her first day of high school and Nessie telling him how much she was dredging it, Jake had made her laugh and then kissed her on the forehead and said "I love you". Then the last scene that played was of them together on the beach just a couple of days ago watching the multi colored sunset. Jake held her in his arms and there hearts beat together to the rythme of the crashing waves. Jake looked Nessie right in her deep brown eyes and told her that he loved her so much and nothing could change that

Nessie opened her eyes and so did Jake he looked at her and Nessie looked him in the eyes and said with all the truth she could express in worlds she said,

"I love you"

Jake took a deep breath he wouldn't let that bother him because what he and Nessie had was the truest of true love no matter what.

"I love you too little Nessie" Nessie grinned she could hear him say that said so many times and never get tired of it.


End file.
